


Justice is served

by thesheppe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Assassins, Not Romance, Other, i guess, i'm not really good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesheppe/pseuds/thesheppe
Summary: John was having a bad day until his best friend called him.It became worse.





	Justice is served

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am quite new to this. In fact, I don't write that much and my grammar isn't that good, but I have all these ideas inside my head just overflowing. I hope you guys will like it. This originally isn't a Sherlock Fanfic but I thought that John fits the main character quite well.

 

 

 **Uh. What a disaster.** He thought.

 

"I have two dogs, a Siberian husky and a Pomeranian. I named them Sibby and Pom-pom." The lady infront of him says as she shows a picture of her with her dogs in Hawaii. "You see, they love it when I take them out for a walk down the ..." she drabbles off not paying attention to what the man infront of her is feeling.

He feels horrible because he can't stop what's happening.

 

His day started horribly: the shower in his apartment malfunctioned; it refused to give the hot water he needed for the freezing day, or how his cat ran away again for the nth time which caused him to be half an hour late for work or how his best friend called him for another blind date he never asked for.

"John, please." He can sense the gritting of the teeth through the receiver. "I need your help just like always." It was always like this. His friend would take up invites and push it to him. "Tell them that you're Greg Lester an animal enthusiast."

**A new name huh?**

"Okay. Fine." He surrenders, he knows that sooner or later his best friend will make a ruckus outside his workplace, _by a gunshot_. Which was totally fine, he was already used to it. "Fill me in with the pros and cons."

"Michelle Sterling, an entreprenuer. Pros, she loves dogs. She has been interviewed by magazines for her dedication to charity work involving orphans. She is smart and a tiny bit of self-indulgent. Also, she quite the beauty. I don't think I can face her but you'll manage." His friend paused. "Somehow." He added. 

Politicians or paramour?

"As if you can, I'm the one who suffers anyway." A snicker was heard on the other line. "What when and where." John opens his phone and types the details mentioned earlier.

"Well, the meeting, it's out in the open. A cafe a block away your office."

 **Oh great. Near my office? This is ridiculous. How many times have I done this?** He thought but the last one he let out a little louder than he expected.

"I've listed fourteen names and lost count. Please don't give up on me, I need you to pull this off. I'll treat you to that fancy restaurant you've been nagging to go to.

John teared up a bit. This isn't the first time he'd been lured out by food and he knows that what he's doing doesn't do justice for only a treat to a fancy restaurant.

"It'll be during lunch break. Around 12:30?" John looks at his watch, it says 11:49. "Be there earlier, you wouldn't want a lady to wait and I'm always on time. She'll be wearing a green cocktail dress. She's formal and loaded." His best friend emphsized on the loaded part. John tried to stitch one with one and came into a conclusion that it'll revolve around the money or hatred.

"What a waste. What are the cons?"

"Now the cons, she's---"

 

"Greggory? Greggory Leasher? Are you listening?" John was disturbed by the woman infront of him.

"Oh. Sorry, I was just looking for a man on the street." He lies "Also, my name is Greg Lester." John lets out a smile and continues to act entertained.

He wished that every thing would end, He met her at 12 sharp. He thought about all the odds that he might get caught but she looked too self-centered and dumb to worry about the little details.

"I thought you were going to wear a blue tuxedo?"

 **A little observant.** Probably the first woman who pointed out a flaw he made. He takes his thoughts back, maybe he may not be dumb?

"Ah, I spilled coffee on my tux earlieir. So I changed, I'll look bad if I didn't."

She nods.

John looks at his watch, it was already 12:25. Five more minutes and he's finally done.   
  
Michelle casually touched his hand. "You know, it was great meeting you. Maybe we could meet again? Fill me in with you number and all. I'd love to know you more." She was playing with John's hand. 

She carressed it.

 

"Cons: She plays a lot. Doesn't have any sense of personal space. She preys on those who look gullible and naive. She has two paramours. My informant told me that she is into children, she thinks of them as an a play thing and a renewable resource. Disposes of one after another if she gets bored. Somehow, the orphanage turns a blind eye to it because of the huge amount of hush money she's been giving them. Her husband and a concerned nun has contracted me. 5000 quid for a scare, 7500 quid for a shot on the shoulder blade."

 **Paramour. Right on the spot.**  

"The head?"

"50 000"

 

It was already 12:30. John was keeping an eye on his surroundings. His hands tremble. He sweats"I... I'm not sure." Yes. He wasn't sure if he can pull it off this time. He was looking down on the table. He shakes her hand away from his and looked at her.

_She didn't look human._

She looks blue, dark, had fangs and wings. She had a dark energy flowing around him. "Come on now, stop playing a girl's game."

Most importantly, it didn't look humane.

 

His best friend was up on a building 300 meters away from their spot. He was ready. If only things will go perfectly the way they were supposed to. He aims for the head and pulls the trigger.

"John? Is there something wrong?" Michelle stands up. 

Due to the sudden movement, the bullet becaame stray and instead hit her shoulder. 

She let out a piercing scream. She drops her bag on the floor and covers her wound, the people on the backgorund created a commotion after hearing the gunshot. People were running all directions and there was John sitting, dumbfounded. Michelle looked like a monster. Just like what he'd always see on the target whenver he remembers the cons. 

Michelle reahces out for his hand. "He-Help me. It hurts. Please call an ambulance." She tries to reach for John's phone. 

He slaps her hand away. "Don't touch anything. Don't touch me or my phone. You deserve it." John pushes her out in the open. 

His best friend smiles. He was waiting for that moment where John flips a switch, where he would act rashly. Everything was perfect. He pulls the trigger once more. This time it went directly through his head, the bullet passed the other side. Blood splurted out and the commotion went bigger. 

 

Finally, it ended. The police made their way and saw the corpse then they saw john who was staring blankly on the space, standing. He looked shocked, atleast for them.

It wasn't his first time seeing such a scene, nor was it his first time seeing blood. It wasn't his first time pretending to be someone he's not in order to help his friend, nor was it his first time to  act as if he didn't know anything.

But it was his first time to make a mistake.

For he thought about ending this accomplice thing he'd been into for months.

But he never tolerated those who cover up their inhumane acts with activities humanity readily accepts. For him, they weren't worth the life they were given.

"Sir, are you alright? We need to ask you questions."

It was just another bad day, and he thought

 

**When will the next ordeal be?**


End file.
